


Overheard

by zynzinnati



Series: In Highschool We Trade Love Letters For Melon Breads [3]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zynzinnati/pseuds/zynzinnati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basco/Sally highschool!AU. Maybe Don has a dirty mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelittleone (beautybedamned)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautybedamned/gifts).



Don feels like it's almost illegal to be overhearing this conversation. But it also feels like Basco is talking loudly on purpose though Don doesn't have any idea of what it is exactly about because thank god for the partition in the boy's locker room.

"Sally, don't come here all time. People might see us," Basco carefully scolds her.

"I don't see anyone right now~♡" Don shudders at the sound of her almost playful voice. The first time they met, she told him that the science room is relocated at the second floor aka the broom closet. "Except for blondie who's being a little sneak."

"Come now, be nice to Marvy-chan's friends," The sound of the locker opening and closing. "Did you come here for that? ♡"

"No one can do it properly other than you, sempai ♡"

"Well then turn around and take that off~ ♡"

Don wishes that he can dig a hole to get out of the room. If only he doesn't need to pass by them to get to the entrance. He decides that he can dash through the door real REAL REAL fast when he hears Sally whimper in delight. Well that doesn't give him much choice now. He puts his hands over his hears and goes for it.

 

Too bad, he's not exactly graceful. And that sound is totally the sound of his knee hitting a bench.

"OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO--"

 

 

 

"Ah, there, why don't you go show Hakase your braid, Sally~♡" Don finally opens his eyes to see Sally's smirk. She twirls around and swishes her gorgeous braid made with intricate pattern.

"Ne, Hakase, if your hair was longer maybe sempai can do you too~♡" She turns to Basco with a wicked smile. "Right sempai? ♡"

"Definitely," He grins. "Doing~♡"


End file.
